One Special Christmas
by strange1
Summary: Set during Christmas break. Santana thinks Brittany is on vacation with her family. But Santana has a suprise or two coming. BritAna. Femflesh. MA! COMPLETE! Sequel to come called 'Life with Brittany'
1. Chapter 1

An-this is my first ever Glee fic and I'm just getting into the show. I hope you enjoy my story and feel free to give feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome (as well as the good ones!).

The stars twinkled brightly above Santana. At least in her mind they were twinkling bright. Not as bright as her Brittany always shone. It was still a wonder to be able to say that Brittany was really hers not just behind closed doors and in a restaurant with a napkin over their adjoined hands. It was something she would have to be grateful to Finn for.

Although her parents had accepted her lifestyle, her Abuela had literally turned her back on her. That hurt her more than words could describe and made those bright stars not so bright. She had been very close to the older woman and had wanted to share every aspect of her life especially the ones that made her so happy. Though she was old fashioned Santana still held out hope that one day she and her Abuela would be able to reconcile and they could share their lives together once again.

Another thing making those stars not so bright was Christmas break. She and her family were not going anywhere this year but Brittany was. Her family had decided to go somewhere warm for the vacation and what better place to spend it than Disney World! The excitement in Brittany's voice almost made the pain she felt at their being apart on this special holiday their first real one together fade away.

But the pain was far too real at the thought of being away from Brittany for one of the biggest holidays. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she looked up at the glistening stars. Still it made her smile through the tears thinking about Brittany and how much fun she would have at a place like Disney World. It was the fact that she was so innocent and so untouched by the harshest things of life that made her that much more appealing.

The phone beeped letting her know that she had a text message. Her heart fluttered a bit as she realized that it was Brittany. It simply said 'missing you tons more so when with Mickey'. Santana didn't have the heart to tell her that Mickey wouldn't actually be in the hotel room with her. But she would still be able to see him so that would make a bit of difference.

Santana typed in a short reply of 'miss you too! See you when you get back!' And with that, the phone was dead. She had wanted to see Brittany before she left but the tickets had been purchased at the last minute and everyone was scrambling to get around to go. It was making this Christmas even more depressing by the minute.

The cheerleader forced herself to stop looking out the window. Looking up at the stars was only causing the pain to become greater. She threw herself down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her pillow. There staring back at her was a picture of Brittany. It was one of them together taken not too long ago.

It made her smile as she remembered the day. It was just before the election. They had gone on their date and Santana had forced her to cover up their hand holding. It was after that that the picture had been taken. Dark haired raven beauty had decided to make up for that little insult. She had taken her to a park that no one went to at night especially in the colder weather. Bundled up in a sleeping bag and blankets the two shared a few hours of simply snuggling with one another and holding hands.

That was one of the best moments she could remember ever sharing with someone. Of course what was even better was as they gathered everything up Brittany had surprised her with a gentle kiss on the cheek. That one kiss led to a gentle kiss on the lips. The gentle kiss had become passionate and the two girls had once again fallen on the piles of blankets and sleeping bag. Their hands had roamed and in one swift move Santana had undone Brittany's bra clasp.

But Santana had stopped before letting it go any further. There had been a hurt look in her girl's eyes not understanding at first why she had stopped. When she had explained that she wanted to wait a bit until they made love for the first time Brittany understood or at least she said she had. Santana wanted their first time with each other to be special. She wanted to give Brittany the moon, the stars, and everything else she could give her.

One special night, that was all the young woman wanted. She had even planned on this Christmas being that one special night. It would have been after both had spent their time with their families. It would have come after a day of joy and ended in more pleasure then either woman had ever felt before in their lives. It would have been something indeed.

Another tear rolled down Santana's cheek as she knew what she was missing out on. It went back to her Abuela as well as her missed time with Brittany. Even if they had just been together it would have made for a better Christmas. Still, Brittany was now her girl and it was out in the open so they would be able to hold hands and not be afraid of being outted.

Santana squeezed her pillow even tighter imagining that it was Brittany that she was holding in her arms. 'If only' was all she could think of. If only it really was Brittany in her arms. The way she smelled, the way that she tasted, the way that she felt was enough to make her feel alive in so many ways. It also made her ache with every fiber of her being.

The young woman covered herself up and tried to go to sleep. The pain would lessen if she was dreaming about Brittany. Being awake made it easier to concentrate on what she did not have instead of what she did have. After all, it was Brittany's heart that belonged to her. And unlike those before her, she would never treat it wrong. Never.

()()()()()()()()

Brittany read the return text message and smiled. It took all that she had in her not to reply to it. She knew that her girl was probably unhappy right not and she hated doing that to her. Santana had always been good to her over the years whether they were simply friends or more than friends. It was time for her to be the one to treat her girl right.

It had taken all her willpower but she had told her parents that she would not go to Disney World with them. Though meeting Mickey Mouse and even more importantly Tinkerbelle was difficult to give up there were some things that were more important. True, the pair had other holidays together. But this was their first holiday as a real actual couple.

Thinking that they were a couple made her heart skip a bit. While the young blond had been in other relationships this felt so different than any that had come before. Santana was someone with an inner strength, a beauty beyond compare, and someone with a gentle soul. Though she kept a guarded exterior with most, with Brittany she was simple amazing.

Many would not think that the young cheerleader would be able to plan something like this. But many underestimated her in the past. Artie had called her stupid and that was the reason she had broken up with him. He was nice enough but he had suddenly changed. Perhaps it was because he was jealous. But he and Santana had been the few not to call her stupid.

But the guy in a wheelchair was not worth thinking about. She loved being in Glee Club with him but nothing more. She even liked him less when it came to being a director. But this time was not about him nor was it about anyone from her past or Santana's. This was about new beginnings. This was about starting a new relationship with a bang.

Brittany waved as her family drove off in the minivan. Again a part of her wanted so badly to go with them to the magic kingdom. Who wouldn't want to see where all the magical things in the world originated from? Even Santa was known to hang out there at this time of the year. And who said that Santa wasn't real? Whoever that was needed to be shot!

The young blond skipped through the hallway and back up the stairs. She had to make everything perfect for their oh so special night. To plan something like this was not exactly in her realm but she'd been surprised a couple times in the past. It was her time to pass on that magic that had been passed onto her. Again, this was so different. This was with Santana.

Quickly she tore off her old bed sheets and threw them into the bathroom. They could be taken care of later. It took only a few moments to put on the red satin sheets she had bought on e-bay. Already she had washed them thoroughly but who could pass up the sheets used in a Brittany Spears video? It would make their night that much more special.

The cheerleader then placed candy caned scented candles all throughout the room. It wasn't the usual thing for a romantic evening but it went with the time of year nicely. She had learned the hard way though that they were only for smelling. It had taken about twenty minutes of brushing her teeth and using mouthwash to get the taste out of her mouth.

The final touches were putting silk scarfs over her lamps. She had found out the hard way last summer that you had to be careful how you put them on there and how long you left the light on. It was a difficult thing to explain to her parents about how a fire had started in her room. Fortunately they had just assumed that she was being a teenager and nothing more.

What other special touches could she do? Brittany ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She had hidden a tray of strawberries behind the moldy cheese. That was one way to make sure that nobody touched them. She also found the hidden chocolate dip and the whipped cream. Those both had more possibilities than just the strawberries.

Brittany grinned a mischievous grin with that thought. It made her want to move faster so that she could gather her girl and make it known just how much she cared for her. The cheerleader had known a lot of people but no one like her girl. This was going to be like the first time for her. When it was with someone you truly loved it was that more special.

The anticipation was killing her so she put everything in its place and proceeded to bundled up. She grabbed the keys to the small car. So glad that only the ambiance of the room that they were to make love in was the key and not how she got her there. The roads were clear and the night was bright. All the stars and the moon shown down on her almost lighting her way to her girl's house.

Brittany's heart skipped several beats as she pulled up to the front of Santana's house. It skipped even more as she made it to the front door. Her breathing was a bit ragged and she was just so excited. It took a bit to get herself calmed down enough but finally she felt it was time. Slowly she reached out and rang the doorbell. The door opened and there stood…


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Thanks for the kinds words so far. And as for the cliffhanger, well, that's kinda my thing just to warn you. Hope you'll continue to read and enjoy.

Santana was wrapped in her robe with nothing on underneath. She had decided to take a bath hoping to make herself feel better. It did a little but it was no comfort for the one and only thing that would make her truly happy. Well, there was one other thing but that was much more unlikely than Brittany simply showing up at her door unannounced.

Her Abuela seemed to be lost to the young woman. It was understandable seeing the generation gap as well as the religious background. But still you'd think that most families would simply want their children or grandchildren to be happy and not angry and hurting all the time. That was what had been happening before for Santana. In a few ways it still was.

The doorbell rang and she figured what else could go wrong. After all, she was nearly naked and who knew who was at the door. Santana cursed under her breath and made her way down the stairs. To her surprise the door was already open. On one side of the door was Brittany and that made her heart leap into her throat. On the other side was a person that she never thought she'd ever see again especially in her own home.

The young cheerleader was not sure who to react to first. Both were a sight for sore eyes and a shock to the system. "Abuela, Brittany! What's going on?" Santana tried covering herself more. It was not for Brittany's presence but because of the older woman sending her daggers with her eyes. "I'm mean, I'm happy to see you both but…"

Abuela was the first to recover her voice. "Your parents told me you were going to go to mass with them. I was grateful seeing how far you've fallen. I still had your Christmas present so I decided to bring it by when you were not home." She turned back to Brittany with a look of disapproval on her face. "Had I known you were going to skip out on the Lord for her I would have simply returned your present."

Brittany looked like a deer caught in the headlights. You could tell the blond was floundering trying to decide whether to stay or to go. It was obvious that their special night was now ruined and that she had inadvertently caused her girl more pain. To hear the harsh words like that had to hurt all the way deep down into her soul and the blond would never forgive herself for causing such pain even if it was unintentional. "I'll go. I'm sorry I should have called first. I didn't mean to…"

The poor young woman was cut off by the words of the older woman. "You never meant to what? Corrupt my granddaughter?" She placed herself between Santana and Brittany with her back to her granddaughter. "If she had not been friends with you, this never would have happened. My little one was a good girl until she met you." Abuela almost looked like she wanted to slap the younger woman.

"That's more than enough." Santana's tone of voice caused her Abuela to turn around and face her. Brittany had taken a few steps towards her car. "Brittany, don't go. Abuela, if you can't accept who I am that is your problem. As for Brittany, you will never speak to her like that again. You taught me to respect you and others. And here you are in my own home and speaking to someone I love very much in this manner."

Abuela looked a bit surprised at her granddaughter. In the past Santana never would have thought to speak to her like that. In the past she would have done what she was told or at the very least she would have spoken to her in the manner in which she was. "I don't like your tone, young lady. I did raise you to have respect especially for your elders. Now apologize to me and I will go."

Santana noticed that Brittany was starting to shiver. She too was a bit cold with the door still being open. Without a word to her Abuela, she moved passed her and took Brittany's hand in her own. Slowly she moved past the older woman pulling her girl in tow. She sat the blond down on the love seat and covered her with a blanket. In turn, she sat down beside her and kept a tight grip on her hand. "I will not apologize for feeling something. I never did disrespect you. Remember I came to you and told you in a respectful manner. It was you that then turned your back on me."

Brittany leaned her head on Santana's shoulder. She was still shivering but it was not from being cold. Truth be told she had never been so scared in her life having to watch her girl defend her so. It also exhilarated her in a way. No one had fought for her, well there was that one time at cheerleading camp and it was two guys that just wanted to see her without her top on so it really didn't count.

Abuela sighed heavily. Right in front of her granddaughter was disrespecting her. How had things gotten like this? Or was she really the one that was overreacting and not Santana. Things were clear according to the bible. To have a granddaughter of her own going against nature and now being so obstinate was something unbearable. "Fine, I will go. This night just gives me more reason to keep my back turned on you. Until you can show respect for me we are through."

Santana physically shuddered as she watched her Abuela walk out the door and jumped at the sound of it slamming shut. Her strength of resolve was finally broken. Slowly tears began falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry she talked to you that way. I'm sorry that she doesn't accept us." Finally, she brought herself to look Brittany in the eyes. She smiled weakly as she looked deep into those eyes that were hypnotic. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

Brittany could contain herself no more. All she wanted to do was to take all of Santana's pain away from her. All she wanted to do was make her feel as good as she ever had before. "Well, I just thought that this was our first Christmas together as a couple. I can see Mickey or Tinkerbelle another time. But there is only one first."

That last statement made the two young women a little sad. They had both had others for their firsts. Times have changed so much that hardly anyone is married to their high school sweetheart or their first ended up being their last. For these two cheerleaders the chance for a first for both had already sailed. But there was another first that neither had experienced. They had only kissed so far. It was time.

"You gave up one of your dreams for me?" It meant more than Santana could say that Brittany had given up meeting one of her idols. "I know there will be another chance for you but it means so much to me. I just wish there was some way I could make it up to you. I haven't gotten you a present yet as I didn't think I'd see you until the New Year."

"I don't need presents. Besides, Santa will bring me those. What I need is for you to be happy." Brittany leaned in close and gently kissed her. "And I think that I am the one that can make you very happy." The blond wriggled her eyebrows up and down. She looked like a mischievous little elf. "Besides I like the thought of being one of Santa's helpers. Even with the magic, he needs help."

"You are amazing." Santana returned the kiss gently tickling her tongue along the part in Brittany's lips asking, no begging for permission to be allowed in. Brittany willing obliged and the two took turns being the one that was the aggressor. They continued to kiss with passion as well as letting their hands do the exploring. "Wait."

A breathless Brittany pulled back. She had a bit of a pout on her face. She knew that there was only the robe standing between her and that soft lickable skin. Why should they have to wait for something that they both obviously wanted no needed so badly? "But I want to give you my Christmas present now." She playfully tugged at the tie that was binding her girl's robe so naughtily.

"You make this so difficult!" Santana loved how innocent and evil Brittany could be at the same time. "It just that my parents could be back anytime. That's one thing I don't want for our very first time to be interrupted by my mom and dad. That would just be one far too much of a trauma for me to explain to a shrink in a few years."

"That's all right." Brittany teasingly kissed her girl once more. "I actually came over here to get you and bring you back to my house. The whole gang is gone so we'll have the whole house to ourselves." Again, the blond had that evil look on her face. It was because this night was about so much more than sex. This night was about her first time with someone she actually was in love with.

"I'll have to leave a note for my parents. I don't think they'll have a problem with it since it's not actually Christmas Day only Christmas Eve." Santana stood up and as she did her robe came undone. For the first time Brittany really got to see her girl in all her glory. True, they had changed together before but this was different. "Sorry." Or was she? Part of her could not help but wonder if that was some kind of Freudian slip. "Just give me a minute or so to write a note and get changed."

Brittany sat alone in the living room. She could see all the pictures on the wall. Santana was very much the center of her parents' attention and that was the way that it should be. In some ways she was jealous that she had missed out on some of the achievements that Santana had as a youngster growing up. This was the start of a new achievement.

Santana skipped down the stairs dressed in a red velvet dress. She even had on a Santa hat. "Do you want to go to dinner first? It'll be a real official date where I promise we can hold hands and not under a napkin." Really all she wanted to do was to get to Brittany's house but she also wanted to take things as slow as she possibly could.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Brittany stood and took both of Santana's hands in her own. "I've got everything covered. For once, you let me take care of you." She kept her gaze steady into her girl's eyes. "For a long time now I know you've been taking care of me watching out for me. Words can't express how much I appreciate."

"You've done the same for me." Santana squeezed her girl's hands. "You've taken care of me and stood behind me. Even when I was being the biggest bitch there was, you were still there for me and stood by me. And I know we were friends even best friends but you went above and beyond. Especially the last few months when it was apparent to everyone that I was in love with you and yet denying it to myself."

"Well, you aren't denying it anymore." Brittany leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek. "And I believe that you are my Christmas date. Now, we just need to get to my house and that way you can open up your Christmas present early." There was that mischievous if not evil grin that was becoming the norm for Brittany.

The pair nearly raced to Brittany's car. The young blond had to watch herself as she did not want to get pulled over for speeding. When they got back to her house, she opened the garage door with the remote. To both their dismay there was a familiar vehicle sitting in its regular parking spot. The two looked at each other and sighed.

Were they ever going to get a break? First Santana's Abuela paid a surprised visit and let it be known that she was still less than pleased with her granddaughter's lifestyle. And now it appeared as if Brittany's parents were home. Of course, they could still have a magical Christmas Eve it would just not be the one that they had expected.


	3. Chapter 3

The windows were fogging up but it was not from Brittany and Santana making out. No, it was because the two sat in the car stunned to see that the other family car was in the garage already. They had been holding hands in mostly silence for nearly twenty minutes. It was getting quite cold for both young women but neither of them wanted to face the music. All they had wanted was to have a very special Christmas one that they would remember the rest of their lives.

First they had been ambushed by Santana's Abuela. Now they were sitting outside Brittany's house that was supposed to be abandoned for the weekend. It was the blond cheerleader that broke the silence first. "Maybe this is a sign. I mean not that we're not supposed to be together but that we should wait a little longer. After all, you were really upset by what your Abuela said to you. You may be able to hide it from others but I can see deep down inside of you."

Santana looked deep into Brittany's eyes. Everyone always thought that she was so stupid and simple minded. Really, she was just the most innocent person she had ever known and all that she wanted was to make the people in her life happy. The dark haired cheerleader wondered how she had become so lucky that she not only had Brittany to herself and out in the open. "She's just from another generation. She doesn't understand that this is not a choice but who I am. In her time people struggled with it but in the end they just hid that part of themselves."

"True." Brittany squeezed her girl's hand tightly. "But times have changed and so must people. Except maybe for Santa. He's as magical as ever and that's the way it's supposed to be." There was a twinkle in her eyes that made Santana smile. It really was that innocence that made her love Brittany even more every single day.

"Yeah, Santa needs to stay the same. Maybe just update his gifts a bit. Not everyone wants a wooden rocking horse." Brittany looked hurt for a moment but realized that Santana had been teasing her. "Yes, I saw your list. And I'm sure that Santa is working on that. And back to my Abuela it does hurt more than words can express. And I'm someone that usually doesn't have trouble finding the right words to say. I'll never give up on her. But I also have to let her process this. It is quite a shock to realize the little girl you helped raise become something you never would have thought in a million years."

"I know." Brittany turned and stared out the window. Her mother had been all right when she had told her that she and Santana were now more than friends. Her dad on the other hand had not been too thrilled. He had used words like 'no daughter of mine' and the like. Luckily her mother had intervened and had made him realize that he could lose his daughter if he continued to act like he was. "She's meant so much to you. She is and always will be your Abuela."

As strong as Santana was finally Brittany's words got to her. She began crying. It felt almost like that day that Abuela had turned her back on her and walked out leaving her to cry all alone. But this time she was not alone. This time her Brittany was there to comfort her and to make her feel better. "Can we go inside now? Well, after I stop crying."

Brittany took a tissue out of her glove box and gently wiped away every last tear that Santana had to shed. She kissed both of her cheeks and her eyes and lingered a bit over her lips. "Feeling better?" Santana simply nodded a weak yes. "All right then. I'll make us some hot chocolate with those little marshmallows that you like so much. And sprinkles too!"

Santana smiled a weak smile. She didn't have the heart to tell Brittany that she only sorta liked hot chocolate that way. However, she knew that it was her girl's favorite and therefore she would love a cup of steaming hot chocolate. Anything was a good thing now as she tried to forget the words that her Abuela had said and the look on her face. It was heart wrenching thinking of those things and therefore she concentrated on Brittany's beautiful face. "I'd love that."

Brittany got out of the car and quickly made it to Santana's side. She opened the door and led her by the hand to the front door. The door was already unlocked so she opened it and walked into the kitchen. "You sit here while I get the chocolaty goodness." Again the simple mannerisms of Brittany's made Santana's very soul warm up.

The blond cheerleader made her way to the pantry to get the instant hot chocolate. When she shut the door she was startled to see her Grandma standing there. "Grams!" Brittany even dropped the container. It hit with a thud but luckily did not spill its precious contents. "Didn't you go with everyone to the airport?"

Brittany's grandma only smiled. She knew how special her granddaughter was and she also knew about the new relationship with the other cheerleader. "You must not have been listening, darling. Your mom and dad didn't want to pay for parking at the airport so they asked me to drive them there and bring the minivan back to the house. Your grandfather will be here any moment to take me back home. He had one of his poker tournaments and didn't want to see the family off. I was surprised when I got here and you were gone. Where were you?"

The blond was a bit flustered but figured honesty to a degree was the best policy. "Well, I called Santana and her parents were at church for the night. After what happened with her Abuela I didn't want her to be alone. So I thought I'd bring her back here until her parents were home." Brittany rattled on like she was guilty of something. She was even more adorable if that was possible.

"It's all right dear." Brittany's grandma bent over and picked up the hot chocolate. "I'm not naïve. I know what you two were probably going to do. I'll be out of here in about twenty minutes." She looked from Brittany to Santana. "Now, who wants my world famous hot chocolate with marshmallows and sprinkles. It'll be just like when I made it for you when you were little."

Brittany could not help herself. She engulfed her grandma in a bear hug. "I've always loved you. You would have made a great Mrs. Claus. You've always made the bestest cookies and hot chocolate the way I love." She skipped toward the kitchen table and took Santana's hand and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad that you get to have one of Grandma's world famous hot chocolate. She denies it but I think she went to the North Pole one year and did learn from Mrs. Claus."

Santana loved that Brittany was so happy and that she had family that maybe not understood or agreed but accepted her without hesitation. "Gotta breathe here Brit Brit." The blond cheerleader pulled back a bit and seemed almost to pout. In a whisper Santana said, "Don't worry. I'll make up for it later." That put the smile instantly back on her girl's face and in turn made her feel tingling all over.

The two sat down and talked a bit with Brittany's grandma for about fifteen minutes. Each enjoyed very much the steaming mugs of sugary goodness known as Grandma's world famous hot chocolate. The time seemed to fly and it was no time before Brittany's grandpa was coming through the door. "There's my lil angel." He pulled Brittany into a bear hug. "I see you've been practicing your hugs like I've told you too. You're getting almost as good as me."

Before anyone could say anything more, Brittany's grandma pulled on her coat and said, "I think these two want to be alone. Why don't us old fogies get out of here and leave them to have a very special Christmas to themselves." Before her husband could say another word she had him by the hand and was practically dragging him out the door. "We'll see her tomorrow. Now let's get out of here."

The two girls watch as the truck carrying Brittany's grandparents took off down the road. Brittany turned toward her girl and smiled. "Now, aren't we supposed to be celebrating our first Christmas together?" The blond cheerleader was literally bouncing up and down she was so excited. "Now, you have to get blindfolded first. I have a surprise for you." 

Santana smiled a bit sadly. As much as she wanted this there was a part of her that envied Brittany so after seeing how her grandma so easily accepted her. But this was not about other people. This was about just themselves and no one else. "I hate to be blindfolded but I'd do anything for you." She carefully took her own scarf and tied it around her eyes. "Now I trust you completely so lead the way."

Brittany was still practically bouncing up and down. She took Santana by the hand and led her to the stairs. "Careful, don't want you to trip." The pair slowly made their way up the stairs and into Brittany's bedroom. "Now, you sit here on the bed while I get everything. And no peaking." The young girl took off and gathered the strawberries and the chocolate dipping sauce. She set the mood just as she had planned. "Now take off your scarf."

Santana looked around the room. She could not believe all that Brittany had gone through just for her. "You know, I don't need all of this." At the sight of Brittany beginning to frown she quickly continued. "All I meant was that all I need is you. But I appreciate it all and you have made this day very special for me just by being you and being by my side."

"That's not where I am." Brittany tilted her head a bit. "I'm standing in front of you." Santana only laughed softly at the literalness that made her girl so smoking hot. "Shall I?" The dark haired cheerleader only nodded waiting breathlessly to see what her girl was going to do first. Brittany just stood there for several moments as if she were trying to decide what she wanted to do first.

Brittany went over to her I-pod and played a very familiar song. She turned on the song by Fleetwood Mac. It had become her favorite ever since Santana had stood there and sang it to her. She still got chills when she heard in her mind her girl's version instead of the original. But this was as close as she had at the moment.

Without a word she took Santana by the hand and pulled her into her arms. They danced for what seemed like hours when in fact it was only about five minutes. Hating to break up the moment Brittany took a step back. She leaned in and kissed her girl with a passion neither had known before. It was as if they were sharing a first kiss that meant so much.

Heavy breathing was achieved in only seconds. Both Brittany and Santana allowed each other's hands to roam about their bodies. With a little bit of flare both dresses were instantly on the ground. Brittany gently lowered Santana to the bed. She looked her up and down taking in the beauty that was her girl. She reached behind her and in a snap her bra was on the ground. Another move brought about her panties beside her bra.

Brittany made her way to the bed and sat next to the trembling Santana. It was not because she was cold but because she was caught up in the tremendousness that was her girl and of anticipation. Brittany began by kissing her on the forehead slowly making her way so that their lips connected in an explosion of emotions and sensations.

Santana leaned into the kiss so much so that it gave Brittany the opportunity to remove the pesky bra that was keeping her from those wonderful melons. Once freed Brittany took first one breast in her mouth and then the other. She could feel each nipple blossom into tiny roses in her mouth and it made her moan. Santana shuddered because of the sensations running through her entire body.

The blond then began to trail kisses down her stomach. Santana could not help herself from slightly flinching with each exquisite kiss. Finally Brittany had made her way to the quivering mound that was the most central of the pleasure point yet. She feistily tugged at the lacy pink underwear before she slowly slid them off and they ended up on the floor alongside Brittany's.

Brittany took her hand and cupped the pulsating mound that was already juicing up. She could smell Santana and it was making her mouth water just to have a taste. Slowly she dipped her index finger inside her girl slowly moving it around causing her girl to quiver with pleasure. Brittany brought the finger up to her own lips and sucked off every last drop of goodness there was.

The blond then got on the bed with her face just inches away from Santana's juice flowing mound. Part of her wanted to just dive in but she forced herself to instead trail kisses up and down one leg and then the other. At each foot she suckled on each toe again causing her girl to squirm beneath her touch. Another act of torture was to bring first one breast and then another and press it hard against the quivering mound. Each time Santana literally jumped with pleasure.

By now Santana's eyes were begging and her breath was ragged. Brittany knew it was finally time. So in one swift movement she dove her tongue inside her girl lapping up every bit of juice. Santana this time did scream out Brittany's name in a fit of ecstasy. The blond's tongue dipped in and out and all around never staying put for long. With each thrust or little circle it caused Santana to gyrate more and to moan. Brittany's name was never far from Santana's lips.

Brittany's free hand found one breast and then the other as she continued to thrust her tongue in and out and around. Finally having built up Santana enough she found that one special spot and continued a slow steady pace. After a little bit she sped up her pace until Santana was in a frenzy. Her insides tightened and the blond knew it was only a matter of seconds before her girl would have the greatest pleasure she had ever known.

"Oh God! Oh Brittany!" Santana finally found that release and was out of breath. Brittany slowly made her way up so that she was looking Santana directly in the eyes. She smiled her sweet and innocent smile and it made Santana feel even more pleasure if that was possible. "You are amazing." The pair locked their lips for the longest time until oxygen became a critical issue.

"That was amazing." Brittany smiled and placed her head on Santana's chest. Her head was going up and down fast as her girl was still trying to catch her breath. "I was hoping it would be that and more." She leaned up for a moment and asked, "Was it amazing as for you?" For a moment it appeared as if Brittany was actually worried.

"It was beyond words." Santana leaned up and kissed her girl. "It was because we truly love each other and are meant to be together." She once again took the liberty of another kiss. "But you know what happens now?" Brittany looked a bit confused. "It's time for us to clean up. I think we need to take a bath together."


	4. Chapter 4

Santana watched for Brittany. Just as she had taken her girl by the hand to lead her to the bathroom, the spirited blond had jumped out of bed and apologized for forgetting something oh so important. It had given the young cheerleader a few minutes to think about her situation. She was totally in love with Brittany and there was nothing that anyone could say or do that would make her think differently.

There was just one thing though. As happy as she was to now be able to be open about herself at home and at school (though school was still a bit frightening after everything that Kurt had went through), there was one thing that would be missing in her life. That was the acceptance if not approval of her Abuela. That was something that would unfortunately not change over a short period of time. She knew that deep down her Abuela still loved her very much and that someday she just might be able to deal with everything.

It was a no win situation. Santana had to be who she was or she might just go crazy. She had never had suicidal thoughts such as the ones that Finn had been worried about when he did the 'intervention'. But she could see how some people that did not have the support system of the Glee club might just spiral out of control. Luckily she had the entire Glee club, her parents, and most importantly she had her Brit.

Just as her thoughts were solely on her girl, Brittany swayed in. She seemed so excited and happy that it made Santana's heart skip a beat. "Have you been lonely without me?" Santana nodded her head. She could not tell what her girl had in her hands. "Well, I guess it's snack time. That way I can make up for you being lonely without me."

Santana could not see what her girl had in her hands. She could only wonder what exactly Brit was up to. "So, what do you have in mind for a snack?" The dark haired beauty stood and met her girl half way. When she saw what was in her hands she shook her head. "You are a helpless romantic aren't you?" Brittany's eyes lit up the entire room. "Let me help you with those."

Brittany handed her the sparkling wine and the strawberries but kept the chocolate for herself. She smiled to herself as she took off the lid and the inner seal. Just as Santana turned back around from setting the other goodies on Brit's nightstand she got pasted on her left breast with the melted chocolate. Without missing a beat, Santana turned back around and retrieved a strawberry. Slowly she took the red ripe strawberry and slowly used it to remove most of the chocolaty goodness.

Without missing a beat herself, Brittany took the strawberry and took a bite out of it seductively. She then took her tongue and cleaned off every last drop of chocolate that could be found on Santana. First she only slowly licked at the outer part of the breast. Her pace quickened a bit and she began to suckle as she made it to the areola. When she got to the nipple she teasingly nibbled until Santana almost lost her balance after being bombarded with an enormous amount of pleasure.

Brittany, who still had the chocolate in her free hand, proceeded to do the same to the right breast. The ritual played out just as before only this time as the young blond suckled on Santana she pushed her girl so that she was against the wall between her dresser and her nightstand. As she continued to suckle she pushed her knee up against Santana's quivering mound. A round of juices imploded on her knee giving her a sensation deep inside herself.

Santana gently pushed against Brittany's chin to force the blond's lips upon her own. Their tongues met and played against one another. Their hands began to explore one another. Both were breathless as they pulled apart. "I like this chocolaty goodness." Brittany smiled from ear to ear. "I love you even more. And I love being able to show you just how much."

As Brittany swooped in for another kiss, Santana place her right index finger on her lips. "You know, I love it too that all that you've done for me. And I don't just mean us making love for the first time. I mean everything. You've stood by me when I was a complete and total bitch. You even stood by me when I wasn't strong enough to admit out loud my feelings for you. I love you for you. And it's time you let me show you just how much."

Brittany pouted just a little bit in her oh so adorable way. It was as if a little child had just been told they had to wait until Christmas morning to open up their biggest present under the tree. They knew that they would get what they wanted but they were not happy that they had to wait so long. It seemed like every day Brittany would do something little so innocent and yet so amazing and it would make Santana fall even more in love with her girl if that was even possible.

The pout on Brittany's face faded just a bit. She knew that Santana would only have what was best for at heart and she trusted the other woman with her very life. Whatever she had planned she knew that it would be for the best. "I don't want to have to wait to be inside you again. But I will do whatever it is you want me to do. You had me at Cheerios."

That made Santana actually laugh out loud. "It is what brought us together. I'm just glad that Glee has kept us together. And that I finally have given in to what everyone else had known for a long time." She took Brittany's hand in her own. She slowly made her way down the hall to her parents' bedroom. At the horrified look on her girl's face Santana quickly said, "It's all right. I don't plan on using their bed. Although I do want you to sit on their bed and wait patiently for me." She kissed Brit on the lips but a gentle kiss.

Brittany again had that little pout on her face. But it faded quickly as she waited patiently as she could for Santana to return. It seemed like forever and her mind wandered just a bit. It was because she could still hear the words that Santana's Abuela had said. They still stung and hurt her so she could only imagine what Santana was actually going through. Her girl was strong but when it came to family that was when she had an extreme soft spot. Her Abuela was the one person on earth that Santana had truly looked up to and for her to not accept her for who she was had to be the worst feeling imaginable.

It was only a matter of moments and Brittany hear water running. In a moment she knew what was going on and stood up. She was at the door when Santana came back into the bedroom. The dark haired girl eyed her girl. "Where do you think you are going?" She quickly made her way over to Brittany and took both of her hands in her own. "I thought I asked you to wait her patiently for me?"

The young blond only shrugged her shoulders. She stared down into those eyes that made her melt. As Santana led her to the bathroom, Brittany found her voice. "When I heard the water I assumed that you wanted to clean up. I may have licked all the good chocolate off from you but you'd still be sticky. So I thought you wanted some alone time."

"I do want some alone time." Brit looked confused and hurt at the same time. "I want alone time with you. Don't you remember what I said just a little while ago?" Brittany shook her head indicating that she had no idea what her girl was referring to. "I promised you a bath after you made me feel so good. It's my turn to make you feel so good."

Brittany's frown quickly turned upside down. Sometimes simple things confused her. Even a simple recipe confused her. This newfound relationship was a bit confusing but only because she had never felt the kind of love that she now had for Santana. It was confusing, thrilling, and amazing all at the same time. "I remember." She practically whispered the words. It was more because of the anticipation of what was to come.

"Now, trust me and let me do all the work." They had made it to the bathroom. Santana had found some candles that were in the bathroom. She did not want to think why they were there just grateful that they were there. She led Brit into the bathtub that was full of bubbles that smelled of roses. Carefully she sat herself down next to her girl. "Now, where do I begin?"

Brittany answered that question as she leaned in for a passionate kiss. Santana took it from there. She kept her lips locked on her girl's as she pressed her body against her lover's. Brittany moaned gently and that made Santana's heart flip. She positioned herself so that she was straddling the blond. Brit tried to break free from the kiss but Santana only intensified it. Finally she allowed the two to separate and pressed her breast against Brit's mouth.

The blond gladly accepted the gift and began to suckle. It was driving Santana crazy the feelings it stirred in her very core. All the while her own hands were massaging and squeezing and giving Brit as much pleasure as she was given. Again Santana broke away from Brittany's lips so that she could kiss her on the lips. Her mouth trailed kisses until she had first one earlobe and then the other in her mouth.

Santana's hands were now submerged beneath the bubbles. She was stroking her belly and then her hips. Finally she had Brittany's mound in her left hand and squeezed gently. Brittany almost slid into the tub she felt such an amazing feeling. Santana now began to suckle each breast as she teased with one finger tracing the lips of her mound that wanted to part so badly. But the dark haired girl only kept teasing and teasing some more.

Finally she felt that Brit had built up as much as she was going to. She continued to take turns on each breast as she thrust her index finger into her girl. Brittany hit her head on the wall but luckily not hard as she fell back with the burst of pleasure she felt with her girl being inside. Slowly Santana thrust her finger in and out each time she could feel her girl jump a bit. It was making her want Brittany inside herself as well.

It was as if Brittany could read her mind. There was no amount of protest that would stop the blond as she too had one finger inside her girl. Both of them kept up a slow and steady pace letting the other build up to that special moment. All the while both were using their free hands to explore every soft wet skin they could reach. Their lips were constantly on the others which helped the feeling building up inside of one another.

Their pace quickened a little as both were getting closer and closer. Finally both were at the cusp and Santana claimed Brittany's lips one more time. They not only exploded inside of one another the explosion was in their mouths. It only heightened the intense feelings shooting through every single fiber of their being.

Finally both slunk into the tub with Santana leaning her head on her girl's. Santana was the first to find her voice. "Now that's what I call a bath." Both girls chuckled a bit. They soaked in the tub for a little while longer. "I hate to do this but I think it's time I got going." Brit was pouting a bit in an instant. But it wasn't just a pout it was an incredibly sad face. "I don't want to leave you on Christmas Eve but I did promise my parents I would be home tonight. It's got to be past midnight already."

"Oh no! I hope we didn't miss Santa!" Brittany's eyes twinkled like that of an innocent child. "We were supposed to be in bed by now!" She stood up and reached for a towel. She wrapped herself up in it and made her way downstairs before Santana could even react. She was amazed at what she saw. Santana finally caught up with her girl. She was a bit shocked at what she saw. "How did he do it while we were awake?"

Santana could only think that Brittany's grandparents had snuck back in and put the presents under the tree and stuffed all the stockings. It was the only thing that made sense. "He's magic." She turned Brit so that they were looking into one another's eyes. "Just like you." The two shared another passionate kiss. "Before you say anything else let me call my parents. I think they'll be all right if they know I'm safe here with you. We can then spend Christmas Day with them if you want."

Brittany took both Santana's hands in her own. "That's all I ever wanted. Santa has done it again this year." She smiled a beaming smile. "He really is magic." The two shared a passionate kiss. They stared a moment longer at the lighted tree and the presents. They then went back up to Brittany's bedroom where they would sleep wrapped up in each other all night long. What a Merry Christmas indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany had her head on Santana's naked breast. She was smiling dreaming about the night before. She was also anticipating what presents that Santa had brought for the two lucky young women. It had been a long time coming about but finally the young blond was with the person she truly loved. There had been others that she cared for and even loved but nothing as intense as what she felt for her girl. It was the best possible Christmas present ever.

Santana sighed a heavy sigh. She was content. It was a feeling she never really had before. After all she had been angry with the world and she had been angry with herself. But finally coming to terms with who she was had made her at piece with herself. What was making her feel totally at ease though was lying in the arms of her girl. It had taken Brittany's love to really set her free. Her girl was special beyond words. She was in her own right smart and funny and just simply an amazing young woman. Deep down Santana knew she was lucky to be going through life with the other girl.

That was when the radio went off. Brittany had set it in case they had attempted to sleep in. They had been up late and had an exhausting night. Today was a special day. It was their first Christmas as a couple. Even more special was the fact that Santana's parents had been more than happy to have the young cheerleader come over and spend Christmas Day with them. That had been the best present she could have received next to being with her girl.

Both girls blinked and smiled at one another. It was an amazing feeling being able to wake up in each other's arms. They stared into one another's eyes before they kissed each other a proper good morning. "Merry Christmas." Brittany pushed a stray strand of hair out of Santana's eyes. "I hate to say it but we better get up and get going. Your parents will be waiting."

It was Santana's turn to do a cute little pout. She never wanted to lose the feeling she had at that moment. But she also knew that life would get in the way of the more amazing feelings in life. Plus she would still be able to spend the entire day with Brit so it really wasn't that big of a deal. "Yeah. Better get showered and ready to go. Mom makes a brunch that way we can open presents first and then have a late dinner."

Brittany had a confused look on her face. She of course had heard about lunch, breakfast, dinner and supper but she had never understood what brunch was. After all, breakfast itself was a confusing thing for her. "Do I want brunch?" Her voice was soft and timid as she spoke. It was how she was when she did not exactly understand what was going on around her.

Santana tried not to chuckle. Her girl was so cute that she could hardly stand it. "It's all right. A lot of people don't know exactly what brunch is. Basically it's just pushing breakfast off a couple hours and skipping lunch in favor of an earlier dinner. You get more food choices when you have a brunch but don't worry Mom won't overload either of us. It'll be fine I promise." She leaned in and kissed her girl gently on the lips.

Brittany relaxed at the reassurance of her girl. Santana could make her feel so good and not like she was stupid. Her girl understood that she was not the smartest person but was not stupid either. Sometimes she just needed a little more explanation than most people needed. Again it made her feel amazing that she had found someone that would not intentionally hurt her and would try and do everything she could to make her feel good about herself.

As the two got out of bed a new song began playing on the radio. Both looked at each other and smiled. It was such a great Christmas song! It was not exactly in the giving spirit of Christmas but it was one song that you could sing and dance to. That made it the perfect song for both young women as Santana sang it beautifully with Brittany backing her up and of course dancing her hot moves.

They moved seductively with one another leading up to the bathroom. The two continued singing as they showered and took a great deal of pleasure helping one another clean up. Of course it took both of them containing the lust they felt. They controlled the feelings while still letting each other know exactly how much they wanted the other.

Finally the two were showered and dressed and ready to go. Both bundled up for the winter that awaited them outside. Brittany gathered the presents from underneath the tree that were for her. Surprisingly there were a few for Santana. Brittany had bought a couple for her girl and she didn't remember seeing anything at midnight. But then she was a bit surprised that Santa had come so early.

The girls packed up the car with the presents and drove across town. Brittany parked the car out front and both began to gather the presents. The front door opened and both of Santana's parents came out. The older couple took turns hugging each of the girls. They also helped carry the bundled inside. They placed them under the tree along with the other presents. Finally all four were sitting in the living room sitting in a bit of awkward silence.

It was Santana's mom that finally broke the silence. "I hope you two enjoyed your Christmas Eve together." She reached out and took Santana's father's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "There is nothing like the first holiday, especially Christmas that you get to spend together." She looked back at the pair. "I'll admit though that I was a bit surprised when you told us Santana about how you were feeling. You hid it well considering how much I can see you love Brittany."

Both girls blushed a bit at the words. It was Santana that recovered first. "It was a war inside me. That was why I never let it show." She turned toward Brit and smiled a glowing smile. "Now how I hid my feelings about her I'll never know. Although there were a few in Glee that knew. But then we spent a lot of time together there. They are like a second family."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "I never hid how I felt so maybe that's where they got it. But you're right about them being a second family." She smiled at all the group had been through over the past two and a half years. It wasn't all about winning sectionals or going to New York. It had been about being a part of something and looking out for one another. Even Rachel was a part of that family.

"Well, it's time for the big show." Brittany looked confused at Santana's father's remark. He saw the look and quickly continued. "I mean it's time to open presents. Then we'll enjoy the brunch that your mother has already been slaving away at. I hate to have you cook on Christmas but I'm no good at it. I think we'd rather live." They all laughed at the thought. "Santana, would you like to do the honors?"

Just as Santana got to the tree the front door opened and shut. The person standing there made all of them pause to the point of not wanting to breathe. Santana's Abuela was standing there. She had a look like a deer caught in headlights. She had not expected the other girl to be there. "Well now. It looks like I'm interrupting. I'll just go."

Santana quickly made her way to the door and put her hand on it so that it could not be opened. "Why are you leaving? Is it because I'm here or is it because Brittany is here?" Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it pounding in her head. After what her Abuela had said just the day before it was making her terrified of the answer. All she wanted was for a family Christmas that included Brittany and her Abuela.

Her Abuela would not even look at her. She kept her gaze to the door. Her face was reddening. It was a little out of anger and a little out of frustration. "I belong here. She does not. As long as you continue this farce of a lifestyle then I guess I will keep my distance from now on." She continued to keep her gaze anywhere but on her granddaughter.

It was Santana's mother that responded first. "I have a great deal of respect for you, Mother." She came and stood between her mother and her daughter. "And I do not wish to speak with you in a manner that you have not earned. However my daughter has earned a simple bit of respect as well. She may only be a teenager who is still finding her way but she knows her heart. And her heart wants Brittany. While that makes you uncomfortable I will not allow you to speak to her in this manner in her own home. She told me what you said to her yesterday. I cannot believe you are the same woman that fought when I was in school against the racism I faced. Is this no different?"

Finally Santana's Abuela turned to look her daughter in the eye. She shook her head not believing what she heard. "I cannot believe that you are my daughter. I cannot believe that you cannot see the difference. I fought all my life and yours for the respect and dignity that should be awarded us as simple human beings." She turned and gave Santana a disgusted look before returning her glare at her daughter. "But what your daughter is doing is not what a normal human being. It is an affront to the nature of God and should not be condoned."

Santana's mother sighed. She never knew how much hate her mother had pent up inside of herself. "I know where you are coming from. It is a sin according to most religions including our own to be with the same sex. But you know what? God created us all in His image. He is perfect and makes no mistakes. So if one of His children is different from the norm than how is that a mistake? And besides all that, she is your granddaughter and your flesh and blood."

Abuela kept her gaze steady on her daughter. Her face was now as red as a fire engine. "You talk to your mother like this?" She shook her head obviously in disappointment. "I thought that I raised you better than this. True she is my flesh and blood and true that God makes no mistakes. However he gives us freedom of choice and this is a choice. She is an abomination not so much because she is different but because she chooses to act on those feelings."

That made Santana's mother think for a moment. But she would not dare say what she was thinking especially seeing the emotional state that her mother was already in. "You are from the old way of thinking. And while it is good in some ways to hold on to tradition you also have to change with the times. I love you with all my heart as I do all of my family, but especially. But I will not have you disrespecting my daughter any more than you would wish for anyone to disrespect you. If you cannot accept that your granddaughter is a lesbian than at least treat her as a human being. I'm sure that Santana will not flaunt her so called ways in front of you."

It took a moment for Abuela to speak. "You are as disrespectable to me by saying these things. I'm sorry that I simply cannot accept this and I will not have it flaunted in front of me. I guess I'll be spending Christmas alone as well as a lot of time from now on. You, my granddaughter and anyone else in this room are no longer welcomed at my home." One look told Santana to move out of the way.

The door slammed shut as her Abuela stormed off. "I'm sorry sweetie." Santana's mom engulfed her in a giant hug. "You are just learning who you are and have a lifetime to become that person. No one should take that away from you even if it is someone that you love dearly. You have to choose to be who you are or you have to hide and be untrue." She motioned at Brittany who tentatively came over. She too engulfed the blond in a hug. "I don't know if this relationship will last. After all you two are high school sweethearts and that doesn't always last." She looked over at her husband who shared the smile. "Of course it sometimes does. All I want to say is that as long as you are in my daughter's life Brittany I will treat you as my daughter."

Brittany began to tear up a little. Her own parents had been cool about things but had not said anything like that. To have someone accept you for who you are and without condition was something that you don't always find in life. "I promise to treat your daughter with respect. I love her and I will try and not hurt her. Thank you." They were soon joined by Santana's father in the hug. This was the best kind of Christmas present that either teen could have expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana and Brittany were snuggled up in Santana's room. Her parents were not exactly thrilled with the blond staying in the same room but both had given their word that they would respect them and nothing would happen more than cuddling. Of course a kiss here or there would not go too far beyond their promise. After how her parents had stood up for them it was the least the two young women could do. Besides both of them still had a great deal of respect for their parents as a whole.

"We could have gone back to your place." Santana was wearing a set of Christmas flannel pajamas as was Brittany. They had been the gifts that were from the dark haired girl's parents. It was a tradition in her family to get a new set of flannel PJ's. The pair was snuggled in bed with Santana's head on the Blond's stomach. "We had a great night last night. We could have done it all over and over again."

Brittany smiled as the memories came flooding back. It was true how the two had had an amazing time. But in life, there are more than just sex and having a good time. It was just about being with one another and getting to truly know one another. Though they had known each other for some time, they were still learning one another. "True. But I also like just snuggling. When was the last time that we just talked?"

That question made Santana sit up for a moment and look into her girl's eyes. She might be childlike and simple in some ways but in other she was wise beyond her years. "You're right." Gently she laid her head back on the stomach with the cutest little muscles that made her entire body ache with want. She told herself that there was a time and place. "You amaze me so much every day. I can't wait to know you inside and out."

The young blond giggled at the thought. Even she who was a little simple knew that her girl was not talking about sex or snuggling. She was talking about learning all the things that are on the inside like what one desired, what one wanted out of life or even something as simple as what was your favorite flavor of slushy. Since she had joined Glee she had found that she liked strawberry the best but not to wear. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Santana chuckled softly at how her girl had reacted. "It's all right. I think I was trying to go there as well but not really." She glanced up at Brit who looked slightly confused. "I mean my brain was saying one thing but ended up saying another." Brittany still looked a little confused but Santana decided not to explain any further. If she did she might just start confusing both of them. "I have been wondering something. What has been your favorite performance we've done? I think you know mine."

Brittany went over all the things that she had done over the past few years. Some would thing that being Brittany Spears would have been the greatest moment for her. And though she did gain some confidence from her alter ego it was actually what she was the proudest of. What really made her proud was having helped to win at sectionals to have been able to show off her dance moves. "Well, as much as I love singing I think my favorite for me was dancing to win sectionals."

"I figured as much." Santana remembered just how good her girl could move. She was so flexible and amazing. "You never lose a step and boy can you move your body." Again, that sounded almost like something sexual so the cheerleader continued. "I love your voice but you say so much more with your body." Again, she had done it but not intentionally. She was really going to have to watch her choice of words if she were to keep her promise to her parents. "We should see if we can do a duet some time."

"I'm sure Mr. Schuester will let us." Brittany was still trying to get the images that her girl had planted in her head. She was starting to understand what Santana had been talking about. Sometimes no matter how hard you tried not to even hint at something you still found a way to. She was going to have to be careful of what she said. "My favorite moment is when you sang 'Songbird' to me. But…" That too brought up something painful that they had never really talked about.

The way that Brittany had trailed off, Santana knew in an instant what she was thinking about. It was about a promise that she had made and never followed through with. It was something that she thought about often but had never found the words to say just how sorry she was for what she had done. To just send a text was so insensitive and cowardly. "I know what you are talking about. I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry."

Brittany thought for a minute. An apology was good. But it seemed like Santana really didn't understand just how deeply she had been hurt by her not coming on the show not to mention just how badly the interview had gone with Lord Tubbington. He would not even admit to smoking which she knew to be true. It had been a difficult time. "I know you're sorry. And I even get why you didn't show up."

Santana sat up and managed to keep a steady gaze into Brittany's eyes. "I want you to know one thing. I have never been nor will I ever be ashamed of loving you. In fact you make me a better person so I'm super lucky to have you in my life." She looked away for a moment before making herself look her girl straight in the eye. "It has never been about you. It's been about me. That's selfish and cruel and unfair to you. It's been about how others seem me. I was afraid…"

Brit quieted her with a gentle kiss on the lips. Though she was the one that really didn't care what others thought about her she too knew the sting of a slushy in the face. Though she was naïve and simply she realized that when someone admitted to being different it changed how they were treated. Everyone has seen firsthand just how horribly that Kurt was treated once he made it official. Even before he admitted that he was gay he had been treated as an outcast. It had just magnified just how badly he was treated. "No one wants to be different. No one wants to be treated differently even if it's something that they can't help. I get it, I do."

Santana shook her head. So many people said that Brittany was stupid or simple or whatever. But sometimes it was the people that were a bit simpler that looked at things in a clear and easy manner. "Every day I swear you get smarter than I am. You know what to say to make me feel better. I don't deserve to feel better on this one. And it's not because you can understand where I was coming from. I know you get it even though you are one of the popular girls in school. Why it's not all right is because it took me so long to really apologize and when I did it was this lame simple apology. Someday I'm truly going to make it up to you. I think this is one of those times that words simply aren't enough and actions will have to speak volumes."

"You don't have to do anything." Brittany appreciated what Santana was saying. It was true that when one disappointed someone else so badly that spoken words are not enough. To her the matter was now settled but she knew that her girl would not let it go. "All you have to do is keep loving me and keep being honest with me. As long as I have that I have everything. And maybe just maybe we can do Fondue for Two another time. But you don't have to promise anything."

It took only a moment for Santana to realize that was exactly what she needed to do. Everyone already knew or at least they thought they knew what was going on inside her head. But truth be told there were times when she wasn't even sure what was going on in her head. It was time that her side of the story was told. Of course she wasn't even sure how many people even watched Brittany's little webcast but that didn't matter. What did was the fact that she needed to come out and standup for herself and for her girl. "I do promise to come on your next webcast. I know my promise has lost something because I didn't have the courage last time. But I vow here and now, unless something major comes up that can't be avoided, I will come on. We can talk about whatever it is you want."

"You don't have to." Brittany again gave her a gentle quick kiss if only so it would not lead to something more, at least not until a later time. Just being near her girl made it hard to behave herself. This was about talking with words. Talking with their bodies could happen later. "I know you are sorry and I know that you love me. We hold hands at school now while walking down the hall. You don't have anything left to prove to me."

"Maybe that's just it." Santana once again rested her head on Brit's stomach. She thought for a moment so that she got her words just right. "You know I love you. Even my parents know I love you and accept it or at least tolerate it. What I need now is to show the world that I'm all right with the fact that I am who I am. I want to be able to walk down the street with you hand in hand and not worry about the looks that I get. I know that is not just up to us but I want to be able to try. I think that this would be a very good first step."

Brittany stared up at the ceiling before and just let herself think. Her past boyfriends had been nice to her but no one had tried so hard to make her happy. No one had tried to make it up to her this much when they had messed up. Artie had been the closest with his song but it had not been enough. Once you call someone stupid no song could right that. There was that possibility had he done more than just sing a song… But no that was not true either. Her feelings for Santana far outweighed how she had felt for wheels. "I'd like that I would."

Santana felt a little better now. They had had their first Christmas together as a couple. It had not been perfect if only because of her Abuela. That would be something she would try and work on in the next few months her relationship with the older woman. She was a lot like her Abuela in the fact that she was stubborn and did not give up easy. "Maybe we could have a New Year Eve's special webcast. We could sing a few songs and we could ring in the New Year together. Your folks will be back so we'll have to find some place that we can have a little privacy. After all we need to have a New Year's kiss for good luck in the coming year. That would be great for us as a couple and for Glee Club."

The blond cheerleader began gently stroking Santana's hair. It was a sensuous feeling but she was able to keep herself in check. "That would be the perfect thing!" Brittany was beyond excited at the thought of them spending New Year's together. They would have to find somewhere that would indeed be private. After all that New Year's kiss would surely be passionate and would surely lead to something else. It would keep the specialness of Christmas going strong into the New Year. "We have to start planning what we are going to sing!"

Feeling how excited Brittany was made her feel good about herself. Now everything just had to go right. She had known what it was like to be let down. The latest blow being thrown at her by her own Abuela. The start of the New Year had so many possibilities for the two young women. Just being together would be a plus.

The two young women snuggled in together. Both were tired from a long and emotional day. The rollercoaster of being together and with her parents for Christmas to how her Abuela had treated them and back to the amazement of the presents. Brittany had said that Santa truly did know everything if he knew where to find her. And the little pink pony that Santana had gotten her for her keychain was oh so sweet. Santana enjoyed the locket with a picture of Brittany inside. The two had gotten each other the perfect gifts.

There was only one thing that the girls could never fathom as they lay there sleeping in one another's arms. Things in life don't always go exactly the way that you plan them. Though the two young women had been through enough twists and turns for what seemed like a lifetime there were still those out there to come. Some were going to be good others not so good.

One of the not so good ones would be a true test for the couple. Would the two be able to keep themselves together after everything settled down? It was one of those things that only time could answer. Of course their love for one another would be their greatest asset. It could just be the biggest asset that either young woman had.


	7. Chapter 7

AN-My stories are usually longer than this but I thought I'd wrap up the Christmas part of this story. However, there is a sequel I have in mind potentially called 'Life with Brittany'. If you'd like me to continue with a sequel let me know. Thanks for the reviews and the support.

Brittany had been in a truly deep sleep. In fact, she could remember sugar plums dancing in her head and she wasn't even sure what sugar plums were. But it had to be them because Christmas was only over by a few hours. It was now five in the morning and her phone had gone off at least three times. But she had just thought that it had to do with the music that the sugar plums were dancing to.

Santana was the one that had gotten out of bed. She herself had never really been that deep of a sleeper. Having fallen asleep in Brittany's arms had given her the best night's sleep she could remember in the longest of times. She picked up her girl's phone and looked at the screen. It was her grandmother that had been calling and there were at least two voicemails. "Brit, it's your grandma. You have to get back with her."

The blond sleepily stretched and sat up on the edge of the bed. She felt a little empty not having been able to wake up with her girl by her side. For her grandmother to be calling and at such an early hour it definitely had to be something very important. Santana handed her the phone and Brittany dialed her voicemail. The message made her drop the phone.

"What's the matter?" Brittany only stared at the wall tears threatening at the corner of her eyes. Without another word, Santana picked up the phone and played the message again. She could not believe what she was hearing. Brittany's grandfather had gone and picked up her family from the airport. They had all been in a horrible car crash. But that was it. Her grandmother had not been more detailed than that. "Do you want me to call your grandmother?"

Brittany stared for a moment longer. When she looked at Santana it was through tears. It was as if she was just waking up from some nightmare and she had been stunned into silence. Finally her mouth gave way to what her brain had wanted to say. "Please." It was one simple word that shattered Santana's heart.

Santana made her way to the bed and sat down next to her girl. She took Brit's hand in her own and felt a wave of warmth when her girl leaned her head on her shoulder. Already the blond's body was gently shaking for the upset and tears that were falling. If only she could take all of that hurt and pain away from her she would. With her free hand she dialed the phone. "No, this is Santana. Brittany got your message and is in shock. What exactly happened?"

The raven haired beauty sat and listened intently. Every few seconds she would squeeze Brit's hand so that she knew that no matter what she was still there for her. "I don't think she can talk right now." Santana tried to hand her the phone but Brittany only sat and stared at the wall. She put the phone back up to her ear and listened some more. "I will as soon as I can get her there."

Santana hung up the phone and simply sat there for several minutes waiting for Brittany to ask what had been said. Finally she knew that her girl was too deep in shock to ask any questions and that she would have to be the one that would have to do all the talking. Normally talking wasn't a problem for the cheerleader but when dealing with such a delicate subject it was different. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Brittany by saying things in the wrong way.

Slowly she got up and kneeled in front of Brittany. She gently took one hand and turned her girl's face so that they were looking each other in the eyes. She could tell it was probably a bit blurry for Brit as the tears were still streaming down her face. "First off from what your grandmother tells me it's not as horrible as what she made it out." She desperately searched Brit's eyes seeing if she could handle all that she had to say.

"I'll give you the hardest news first." Santana took a deep breath. "Your mom and your grandfather are in critical condition." Brittany fell backwards on the bed. Quickly Santana got off the floor and got on the bed next to her. She place Brit's head in her lap and held on tight to her hand. After Brittany had calmed just a bit, she went on. "That sounds bad but they say both have a really good chance at a full recovery. Your dad and sister are in serious condition but it's mostly precautionary with them. Your grandmother wants us to meet her at the hospital."

Brittany laid still on the bed her hand clenching so tightly to Santana's that both their hands were turning white. Her tears were falling without fail now. It was too much for her to take it. What exactly was the difference between critical and serious? That's what she wanted to ask Santana. Partly she could not find her voice at the moment but also she was tired of always looking stupid in front of everyone. She wasn't exactly stupid just had trouble with every day concepts.

"Brit, we can stay here for as long as you'd like. But eventually we do need to go." Santana stroked her blond locks gently. All she wanted was to kiss and hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right. Though Brit's grandmother had sounded optimistic on the phone she could not help but wonder. Serious condition was bad enough. When one started talking critical that was another. Just how badly was her girl's family hurt?

There was a gentle knock on the slightly opened door. Her mother slowly poked her head in. When she saw just how upset Brittany was she quickly opened the door and came and sat on the other side of the bed. "I heard the phone kept going off. I assume it was Brittany's." She looked into her daughter's eyes and knew that it was something bad. "What is it?"

Brittany shuddered in Santana's arms and it made her start to cry. "It's her family. They've been in a car accident." Brittany suddenly sat up and engulfed her in a bear hug. "It'll be all right no matter what. I'll be here for you." She gently kissed the back of Brittany's neck. "I'll go to the hospital with you and I won't leave your side until you get so sick of me that you'll order me to go home."

That brought a slight smile to Brittany's face. "That will never happen." She pulled back so that she could look deeply into Santana's eyes. "You are all that is getting me through this now and I haven't even gotten to the hospital yet." Her smile faded quickly at the thought of the hospital. She had never like going to the hospital. When her sister had been born her father had let her roam around by herself for a while. She had gotten lost and ended up in the morgue. That was when she was five. To this day she could not even watch people play dead on television because she could never be sure if they really were or not.

Santana's mother was aching inside. On one hand there was someone that meant so much to her daughter hurting beyond words. She could not even fathom having to see her daughter go through something like this. And on the other hand she could see just how much her daughter was hurting. She was being so brave and amazing putting herself into Brittany's shoes that this was not just trying to comfort her. It was trying to comfort herself. "I'll get your father and we'll all drive to the hospital." She snuck one last look at the girls before shutting the door down to a crack.

"We have to get going. I know that's easier said than done but your grandmother is waiting for us." Santana stroked her girl's hair once again. "And I want to get there to see just how things really are. They could have changed by now and maybe everyone is going to get to go home soon." Brittany sat up and looked at her. The look shamed Santana a bit. "Sorry. I wasn't trying to treat you like a child or anything just trying to look on the really bright side."

Brittany smiled that sad smile she got. She knew deep down that Santana would protect her with her life and would do nothing to intentionally hurt her either physically or emotionally especially after the whole 'Fondue for Two' slighting that took place. Still it was hard when anyone treated her like she was a child or worse like she was stupid. "It's all right. I guess we should get dressed."

The two teens quickly dressed and met Santana's parents in the garage. The two teens sat in silence in the back seat with their hands intertwined. It was a long and quiet trip to the hospital. In reality it only took about fifteen minutes. It would have been less but it had snowed during the night and some of the back roads were a bit slick. It was no wonder that there had been an accident. There had probably been many.

The quartet found Brittany's grandmother sitting in the general waiting room. Immediately she hugged her granddaughter and smiled at Santana and her parents. "Thank you all for coming." She pulled Brittany to the side. Her granddaughter looked back reluctantly at Santana who only smiled encouragingly. "Things are not going as well as they thought. But it's not the end of the world either. We just have to keep the faith."

Brittany wobbled a bit and in a heartbeat Santana was there to support her. She led the blond to a seat and they sat down next to each other. Santana's parents looked on simply letting the scene unfold as if they were watching a play. That was how it was feeling just so unreal. Brittany's grandmother sat so that Brit was the one in the middle. "It'll be all right no matter what happens." Santana spoke with more confidence than she really felt.

"She's right, sweetheart." Brittany's grandmother squeezed her hand gently. "You know that everyone in our family is strong and a fighter." The words were of little comfort when things could go so grave. "Like I said before, we just have to have faith and not give up hope." Santana caught the older woman's eye. "I know your girl here will be here so I know that you will be all right. In fact, I'll leave you two alone and see if I can get an update."

Once again Brittany had her head on Santana's strong shoulder. Without her to lean on the blond was not sure she could make it at this point. This was all too much to deal with. They had had an amazing Christmas with the exception of the blip that was Santana's grandmother. But now it was like midnight struck and Christmas and all the magic that comes with it simply disappeared. "It's not fair."

Santana kissed her on the side of the head. "I know it's not. We just got done having our first special Christmas and now this." The cheerleader sighed heavily. "It's been my experience in life that things change. Some things are for the good and some for the not so good. Let's face it, not that long ago I would have punched anyone that would have said that I would be in Glee and to actually love doing it. Of course part of that is because we get to spend that much more time our day together. The way that everyone found out about me wasn't that great. But now we get to be out in the open together with your grandmother watching and my parents watching."

"It has been an interesting." Brittany snuggled up even close to her girl. "I'd always loved to dance. Singing isn't exactly my thing but I'd love to do a duet with you one day." They both smiled at the thought. "Glee has changed my life. I'm not sure that you would have come around or at least so quickly if we hadn't had them for support. In a way, I wish that the gang was here." They looked at each other and smiled. "Yes, even Rachel."

Both shared a little bit of a laugh at that. Brittany instantly teared up a bit once again. "It's not right for me to laugh with all this bad. I have no right to smile right now not when my family could not make it." They sat in silence for a moment. Something occurred to the blond. "This is going to sound horrible but I've got another question that deals with me. I feel so selfish but where am I going to stay until mom and dad get better?"

Brittany's grandmother had been listening and quickly made her way over to the girls. Before she could speak Santana said, "I'm sure that it will be all right if you stay with us until things get better. I have a cot that I could sleep on. And we'll leave the door partially open every night." She looked over hopefully at her parents.

While they were smiling encouragement, Brittany's grandmother had a look of shock on her face. "You'll be staying with me, Brittany." The blond cheerleader turned to face her grandmother. "We need each other right now. Grandpa will be here for what could be a long time. I don't want to be alone right now." She sat down and began to cry.

"Grandma, you have Uncle Greg." Brittany's uncle, her mother's youngest brother, still lived at home. He was actually a really good guy and the teen often wondered why he was still single and living at home. "He'll be there to take care of you. I know you love me and I love you but right now I need to be with Santana. I hope you understand."

Brittany's grandmother stood up and looked her granddaughter up and down. "I thought that you were raised better than that." She was crying once again. "I thought that you put family first. You are just a teenager. You and Santana will probably never make it out of high school. There are so few high school sweethearts that actually make it. You should think about that and when you are ready to be the good young lady I know you are I'll be waiting." With that, she stormed off.

Once again Brittany was in tears. "I just want to be with you." She could not handle anything more. She turned to Santana and looked her straight in the eye. "Am I this horrible person?" She was crying so hard that her words came out sporadically. Before Santana could respond, she collapsed into her arms. They just held each other for the longest time.

"Brittany," Santana whispered in her ear. "You are a wonderful person. You know that your uncle can take very good care of your grandmother. What you need now is for someone to take care of you. She is right about one thing. We can't predict the future. We might stay together forever and we might not make it to the end of the year." Brittany whimpered a bit. "I'm not saying this to hurt you. I'm just trying to see things for her point of view. All I know is that if this Christmas is even a simple preview of what my life is going to be like with you than I want you in my life forever. You made this the best Christmas I could have asked for. And together we can get through anything."


	8. Chapter 8

AN-Final chapter has arrived. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed! If you did, I'll be starting the sequel to this called 'Life with Brittany' should anyone be interested.

It had been a short night. The call had come in around midnight and they had gotten to the hospital at around two. By the time they had settled in after their discussions and the doctor's update, it was four in the morning. Now Brittany was asleep her head on Santana's lap. The two older Lopez's were fast asleep as well. The hospital was just starting to stir with the coming of the day and the coming and going of night shift and day shift.

Santana had been awake most of the night only nodding off here and there. She had noticed that Brittany's grandmother had too been awake most of the night. Every so often their eyes would meet. The younger woman had not lived as long as the older one but she knew the look of disapproval and of, well not hatred, but shear dislike. Not that Santana could blame her for if anyone took away or even tried to take Brit away from her there would be hell to pay.

Right now the older woman was asleep or at least appeared to be. The cheerleader glanced over at her sleeping parents. How anyone could sleep in a place like this was beyond her. It could be that the emotional rollercoaster each had been under the past few hours. But there were was now a bit of a hum going in the background with everyone beginning their day. Even patients could be seen venturing out and about.

Santana brought her focus back to her sleeping girlfriend. She was so sweet and innocent. The simplest of things escaped her. How was she going to cope with all of this? Even if her family recovered fully it was still a lot to deal with. No one was ever the same when they faced death. Not that Santana had ever come face to face with death. She might not live in the greatest part of town but she had lucked out. Plus her parents protected her with a force not many could deal with.

It brought her to the realization that was how she felt about Brittany. After listening to how her grandmother had treated her girl, her first instinct was to put a beat down on the older woman. But those feelings were not right. The protection part was but there were so many better ways about going about it. That was something her parents had taught her over the years. It was something she was going to have to put into effect when it came to Brittany.

Realistically she and Brit would only be living with each other at most a week or two. That part saddened her but also made her happy. She never wanted to be apart from her girl. It was going to give them both the opportunity to really learn who the other was. The Christmas they spent together was wonderful with all the intimacy but there is more to a relationship than just being intimate. The two had to learn the most intimate details about each other.

Brittany stretched a little and moaned. She had to be uncomfortable stretched out over a couple chairs. But Santana knew that the moan really was a little nightmare most likely. There had been other times the girls had spent the night with each other and Brittany had moaned like that when she was dreaming that she caught Lord Tubbington reading her diary or smoking cigarettes. She had been so adorable when she had awakened mad at her darn cat.

But this nightmare had to do with the people that she loved not that loving a cat couldn't be the same. What if the worse happened? Santana didn't even want to think about the worst case scenario. That would be almost too much for her girl to handle although Brit was a lot stronger than most people thought. She had to be to deal with living in a world that moved faster than her and sometimes was beyond her grasp.

The moan turned into a small yelp. It woke up the three older people. Santana instantly had her hand on Brittany's face. With her other hand, she took Brit's hand in her own and gave it a strong squeeze. "It's all right." The blond looked up into a loving face. "It was a nightmare. You're awake now. You're here with me, your grandmother and my parents. We're all here for you."

Brittany blinked her eyes for a moment letting it all sink in. The day had started so cruelly and now waking up like this, though looking into Santana's eyes were pleasant, was not anyone to start a day. All she wanted to do was to go back to Christmas Eve or Christmas day. With a few blips here and there they were the best days that she has spent in a very long time. "I remember now."

The sadness in her voice nearly broke Santana's heart. All she wanted to do was to take all that pain away from her to and to never let her feel pain ever again. "I've got an ideal." Santana looked over at Brit's grandmother. "I know you don't want her staying with me but it's her wishes. I want to take her back there and let her get some real rest. You'll keep her updated I'm sure on how everyone is doing."

Brittany's grandmother only nodded her head. She did not like the fact that a teenager was basically telling her what to do. She had lived a long time and felt she had earned more respect from those younger than her. There was also the fact that her own flesh and blood was choosing to be with someone else when real crisis had hit their family. But that was a discussion for another day. She would not hurt Brittany now by keeping something as how everyone was doing away from her.

Without another word, Brittany, Santana and the older Lopez's took off. It took only a few minutes to get home as the roads were nearly clear now. It had been a silent trip with not even the radio on. At the moment, neither girl felt like singing. That was a rarity ever since they had joined Glee Club. They had coach Sue to thank for that. Had she not wanted to destroy the Glee Club by having them go undercover neither young woman would have thought to join. Now, music was a huge part of their lives.

The two older Lopez's grabbed a quick bite to eat before they decided to take a quick nap. That left the two girls alone once again. Santana made them each a cup of hot chocolate and they snuggled on the couch together. "I know it's not your grandma's special hot chocolate but I hope that you enjoy it." She clinked her mug against Brit as if to say cheers.

Brittany looked at the mug took a small sip and then set it down. She was so tired. And yet she knew that she would never be able to go to sleep. There was far too much on her mind. It was as if everything she knew was trying to break out of her mind all at once. "I don't know what to do." She looked into those caring eyes.

"Well, I don't think either of us is up for sleep at the moment though we're both exhausted." Santana smiled a twinkle of a smile. "And as much as I'd like to remind you of how much I love you I know that it is out for now." She looked over at the Christmas tree and all of the decorations. "I know it's only the day after Christmas but what say we take down the decorations. It'll help keep your mind off from things. Unless of course you want to talk."

Brittany shook her head at the thought of talking. She knew that she would have to eventually but not right now. As much as she loved Christmas, perhaps it was time to take down the decorations. This year it seemed like they hardly had a Christmas whatsoever. But at least it was spent with Santana. That made all the difference in the world.

It wasn't long before the two girls had the boxes and containers all settled in the living room. Slowly they took down each bulb with care. Carefully the lights were put in their respective boxes. Slowly all of the Christmas trimmings were put in their proper places. It always seemed like it took forever to put up but it only took an hour or so to take everything down.

After putting all the boxes away the two girls sat back on the couch. The house seemed empty now without all the marvelous decorations. It felt empty for another reason. This might be Santana's house but it felt empty because nearly Brittany's entire family was in the hospital. There was no chance that her mother or father could come pick her up. There was no chance that her little sister would try to come over so that she could hang with the cool kids.

Just like that Brittany was crying. Santana had her arms wrapped around her. Softly she sang and rocked her girl gently letting her know that she was there. "We can go back to the hospital or give your grandmother a call." Brit only continued crying. "Or we could go to the bedroom and lay down for a bit. You must be exhausted by now. I'll stay awake while you sleep if you like."

Brittany finally managed to curb her crying a bit. She sat up and looked deep into her girl's eyes. "It's not just because of my family you know." Santana nodded in an understanding way. "It's because Christmas is over. Usually we keep the tree and decorations up until after New Year's. But this year it's all coming to an end." She looked deeper into Santana's eyes. "It's also because when my family gets better, I won't be here all the time. They're going to need me."

"That's right. They are going to need you more than they ever have." Brit continued to have that sad look in her eyes. "I need you too. And we'll find ways to spend together. We'll steal moments in the day. Just because we aren't with each other twenty four hours a day doesn't mean we aren't in here all the time." Santana traced where Brittany's heart was practically pounding. "We'll be in each other's hearts and we'll always be just a phone call away. As for Christmas, that's something we don't need decorations or trees to keep going. All we need is that feeling. And if anyone in this world has the Christmas Spirit it's you."

Brittany smiled a bit at the thought. Christmas was something you kept in your heart all year round. Santa may only come once a year but the thought and the feelings associated with Christmas were all year long. "You make being your girl so easy." She leaned in and kissed Santana with a great deal of passion. It almost led to something else but both girls managed to keep themselves calm. "I just wish that everyone was going to be all right. I just wish my grandma wasn't so upset with me." She smiled sadly as she continued. "And most of all I hope that one day your Abuela will come around and see that we aren't hurting anyone and that we aren't evil."

Santana smiled sadly at the thought. Through all that was going on, as much as it hurt her to see Brittany hurt, the worst thing for her was knowing that someone that she loved so much disapproved so much. "Here's to someday." She kissed Brittany once again. "I don't care what anyone says. You are an amazing person that is smart beyond your years."

That made Brittany smile even bigger. Her phone rang at that moment and she answered it. Her grandmother was on the other line. "They are all going to be all right." Brittany was so relieved that she could not even put into words how she was feeling. "They are going to be in the hospital awhile but with no complications everyone was going to be all right!"

Santana couldn't be happier at the thought. "Well, I guess we got one more Christmas wish out of the way after all." The two girls hugged. Slowly Santana led Brittany to their shared room. She carefully undressed her girl and got her into those cute flannel PJ's she loved. She in turn got into her nightgown and snuggled up to Brit under the covers.

The two were out like a light. There were still a lot of challenges for Brittany and Santana to face. They had school, the Cherrioes, and Glee Club. It was their senior year and so much yet to come. That was not counting all the other things that life could and would throw at them. But for the time being, the two were happy just being snuggled up in bed together knowing that things were going to be all right for Britt's family. It had turned out to be one special Christmas after all.


End file.
